Magic isn't everything
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Another 'element mage' story by Shadow, with a new twist! What if Aragorn had lived with Gandalf instead of Elrond in his youth? Then Gandalf dies, and Aragorn is sent to Mirkwood, where a certain elf prince falls for him, and so the story begins....
1. Default Chapter

HI! Shadow decided to do more Aragorn/Legolas fics, because her first one was so well received. J I'm so happy! Anyways, almost all of my fics will deal with magic in some aspect, and be kind of or completely AU and possibly OOC. Deal with it. I like magic!

Disclaimer: Tolkien _might_ kill me if he knew. Maybe.

Warnings: Don't steal anything. If it doesn't belong to Tolkien it belongs to me, unless otherwise stated. Otherwise I will flame you. 

Warning again: A/L slash. Just in case you couldn't tell. If this resembles any other A/L fic, it is unintentional, okay? So no flaming about stealing ideas! *_*;

Reviews are like water. Can't live without 'em.

So without further ado, here's the story!

Element stones 

Ruby = Fire                  火  The Bearer of Light

Emerald = Wood  木  The Forest Guardian

Sapphire = Water   水  The Sprite of Clarity

Diamond = Wind    凨  The Winged Messenger

Topaz = Earth              土  The Earth-Shaker

Opal = Water/Fire            災  The Destroyer 

Amber = Wood/Earth 杜   The Creator

The first five are from Dark Elements, by me. The last two are not.

** will indicate thoughts, while will indicate telepathic communication. 

Background information: Aragorn was taken from his parents at a young age and sent to live with Gandalf, who was going to teach him magic. Gandalf trained Aragorn for twenty-five years before he was killed during an attack. That was when Aragorn's magic had awoken, and he had managed to drive away the orcs. However, he couldn't heal Gandalf's wounds, and Gandalf died. Gandalf's parting words were for Aragorn to head to Mirkwood and find the element mage there, because the darkness was coming.

            Aragorn was wandering around in the forest of Mirkwood. His former teacher, the sorcerer Gandalf, had sent him here to train with an element mage that supposedly lived here. Unfortunately, Gandalf hadn't provided any directions to where this person was. Unbeknownst to Aragorn, there were people was watching him.

            "I need a map…" Aragorn muttered as he vainly tried to find a path. "If I didn't know better, I would say that the forest was moving!"

            Legolas and the elves watching from the trees smiled at his confusion. Admittedly, Mirkwood _did_ test humans who entered its borders, but the forest had decided to trust the young human, as long as he did not cut down any trees. The only problem the human _had_ was that he was completely, totally, and irreversibly, lost.

            Aragorn winced as he saw a tree move. (It was just his imagination getting to him.) "I knew it! I'll never make it out of here alive." He moaned. "Wait! I could try the derivation spell." He closed his stormy eyes and muttered a few words under his breath. Immediately, a blue stream of light shot into the tree canopy. 

            Aragorn blinked. "The trees? That's how I'll get out of here? I guess it's worth a try…" He bent his legs and jumped, aided by magic. When he opened his eyes, he saw six elves, all with their bows pointed at him.

            Aragorn paled. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

            "Why are you here, human?" Legolas asked. "Strangers are not welcome in Mirkwood."

            "Gandalf the Grey sent me here. I am supposed to find the element mage." Aragorn answered truthfully.

            Legolas stiffened, but Aragorn didn't notice. "So you say. What is your name, stranger?"

            "I don't know." Aragorn confessed. "At least Gandalf would not tell me. He called me 'Estel'."

            "Is that so?" Legolas asked. "Very well, we will take you before the king of Mirkwood. But I warn you that he dislikes humans. Why did Mithrandir not accompany you?"

            Legolas was taken aback when tears fell down Aragorn's face. "He is dead."

            "What?! That cannot be!" Another elf said.

            "Silence! How did he die?" Legolas asked.

            "He died facing Lavina, the shadow mistress." Aragorn said. "He was trying to protect me, but there were too many orcs for the two of us to handle alone."

            "Then how did you survive? After all, you are a mere mortal." Queried an elf.

            "I do not know." Aragorn answered. "I suppose he cast some sort of protection spell over me, for whenever any swords or arrows flew near me, they melted or burned."

            "A Fire Wall, strong protection." Legolas said. "Very well. Come with me." The other elves left.

            "There is something else." Aragorn told Legolas when they were alone.

            "And what is that?" Legolas asked.

            "Before he died, he also told me that fire, water, earth, and wood would have to be at peace to win the war. And that 'fire and water', 'earth and wood' could together overcome fire, water, wind, earth, and wood."

            "That is strange." Legolas mused. "I have not time now to ponder it. For we reach the home of Thórien, king of Mirkwood."

            Thórien questioned Aragorn long, but found that he was telling the truth. 

            "You did well in coming to Mirkwood, 'Estel'." Thórien said. "For the Forest Guardian is here among us, as well as the Sprite of Clarity. They together will teach you." 

            Legolas bowed. "As you wish, my lord. I will find Arwen and see that she does the same."

            Aragorn gaped. "You are the Sprite of Clarity?"  
  


            Legolas laughed. "No. I am simply the Forest Guardian. It befits a  wood-elf, does it not?"

            "Then who is the Sprite of Clarity?" Aragorn asked.

            "Arwen, daughter of King Elrond of Rivendell." Legolas answered. "But before your lessons start, you must learn the ways of the elves. It will be helpful in the future."

            "Fine." Aragorn said.

            Thórien provided a good dinner for Aragorn and the elves. Afterwards, Legolas showed Aragorn his chambers. 

            "If you need anything, I will be next door." Legolas said. "Arwen will arrive in a few days, so I had better teach you as much as I can while I have time."

            "Thank you, Master Legolas." Aragorn said, even though Legolas looked much younger than he was.

            "You are welcome. Sleep well." Legolas said, walking out the door.

            Aragorn slept fitfully. He dreamed of Gandalf's death.

* Flashback sequence *

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried as he watched his teacher fall from an orc-arrow through his chest.

Gandalf staggered back up and raised his staff. Aragorn assumed he was casting a spell, but was taken back when nothing happened. The next thing he knew, Gandalf was down with another arrow through the chest.

"GANDALF!" Aragorn screamed in rage and fury. Red fire danced before his eyes as he felt a burst of heat in his chest. Flames shot out of his sword, turning the orcs to ashes. He quickly ran over to his teacher. "Gandalf!"

Gandalf looked up at Aragorn through pain-filled eyes. "Estel… go … to… Mirkwood…and find… the element mage… he will train you… and remember… that …you are… the Bearer of Light…"

* End flashback *

            Aragorn lashed out with a burst of flame as Legolas shook him awake. He blearily opened his eyes. "Legolas?"

            "Aragorn, what happened?" Legolas asked. "You were screaming in your sleep. Is everything all right?"

            "No." Aragorn said, before burying his face in Legolas' chest, ignoring the singed tunic. Tears dripped down his cheeks. "Gandalf died… he's dead… and it's all my fault!"  
  


            Legolas stroked Aragorn's hair as he cried. "Shush now, Aragorn. It isn't your fault."

            "Yes it is!" Aragorn sobbed. "They wanted to capture me and bring me to lady Lavina! I heard them talking before I killed them. Bringer of light, my foot! More like bringer of pain! Bringer of darkness! Bringer of death! Why couldn't I have died? Why did Gandalf have to die?"

            Legolas' heart went out to the poor boy. He was young, even for a human, and to see his only parent die had hurt him badly. Legolas just sat and rocked Aragorn until he fell asleep, before leaving.

* I feel sorry for him. We all miss Mithrandir, but it seems to have hit him the most. I wish I could help… but what can I do? * Legolas walked off, wondering if it was possible to help Aragorn.

·                

· The next day, Aragorn's lessons in elf-lore and life began. 

"Spread your feet farther apart." Legolas commanded as Aragorn aimed at the target. "Yes, that's better. Your arrows will fly truer that way."

Aragorn concentrated and aimed. The arrow hit fairly close to the center.

"See?"

"Yes. Thank you Master Legolas." Aragorn said, giving his teacher a bright smile.

"Good. It takes lots of practice to hit the target, though. Why don't you go work on your aiming a bit more? I'll go fetch some lunch for us." Legolas offered.

"Sounds good." Aragorn said as he retrieved his arrows.

A few days passed. Then, Arwen arrived.

"Wow…" Aragorn breathed as he caught sight of Arwen. Legolas didn't blame him. She _was_ very beautiful, one of the most beautiful elf-maidens. But if her beauty distracted Aragorn from his lessons, that would cause problems. Arwen smiled at Aragorn, causing his heart to melt as a blush darkened his cheeks.

"Pay attention Estel!" Legolas snapped. Aragorn jumped.

"I'm sorry, Master Legolas." He said.

"You should be! Where has your head been for the past few weeks?" Legolas asked. "You only drift off when I'm teaching you! Am I such a bad teacher that you feel no need to pay attention?"

"It's not you." Aragorn muttered.

"Then what is it? Are you able to form the element spiral already?" Legolas asked, sarcasm dripping. 

"Well…"Aragorn said. "Flame Spiral!" A spiral of fire surrounded him, before shooting at Legolas. Legolas jumped to avoid the blaze.

"Well, you do know how to form the spiral, but you lack control." Legolas said. "You nearly burned those trees to ashes. Do you need more lessons in magic control? I asked for a _small_ spiral, not a blazing inferno."

Aragorn paled. Legolas had taught him that magic depended on the user's will and control last week, and that strong emotions could cause problems.

"I'm sorry." Aragorn said, shamefaced.

"Well, pay attention!" Legolas snapped again. "Watch." So saying, the spiral of woodland energy was formed and directed. "You see?"

"Yes, Legolas." Aragorn said. He concentrated and was able to form a small spiral this time.

"About time." Legolas said. "All right, you can have the rest of the day off." Aragorn shouted his thanks as he ran off.

Legolas' POV **

I sighed as I watched him run off. I just wanted him to utilize his powers to the fullest, but with Arwen around, it was well nigh impossible. It wasn't helping that Arwen was _flirting_ with him between lessons. For shame! She was already betrothed to one of the children of Lóthlorien, and yet she teased him mercilessly!

And he was too blind. Ah, first love was sweet, but it was unrequited. Was he so blind? I was only trying to help him see, but he refused to know the truth. And yet, if he knew how I lusted after him, how would he react? Would he be flattered? Disgusted? Disbelieve me? Or would he take me in his arms and kiss me senseless?

I mentally scolded myself. I was Prince of Mirkwood, and yet here I was, falling for a human! Even if he was the Bringer of Light, he was still human and would die someday. And I feared, take my heart with him.

I sighed again and climbed up the walls to my room. It was no good to stand outside and ponder. 

End Legolas' POV **

"Flame Blade!" Aragorn shouted as he parried Arwen's attack. 

"Nice." Arwen commented, as her blade of ice melted. "You're getting better."

"Thank you, Master Arwen!" Aragorn said enthusiastically.

"You're a very promising student." Arwen said, cupping his face in her hands. "It would be a shame to see that potential wasted."

Aragorn blinked.

"You have learned more in two years than most students would in four or five." Arwen said. "Keep up the good work."

Aragorn smiled.

Legolas watched from a tree, clutching the braches tightly, dripping blood staining the bark, but it was nothing compared to the bleeding heart within.

"There are guests from Lóthlorien today. They have traveled far to see us." Arwen mused.

"Well, then I will escort you to dinner." Aragorn retorted.

Arwen laughed, a tinkling sound like silver bells. "I accept."

Legolas' POV **

I watched as he led her off. Ah, Arwen, why do you continue to lead him on like this? It doesn't matter, your betrothed is among the guests tonight and I am sure my father will bring up the subject. He'll probably want me to pick a bride, but frankly, I want no one but _him_. I was condemned to be loveless until I met another or my heart withered and died within my chest. The former seemed more likely, as I did not know if I could love anyone but him. I touched the Forest Emerald in my chest. A wave of green energy washed over me, calming my racing heartbeat. Calm. I must be calm. I changed into a dark green tunic and pants, put on a pair of gloves to hide the wounds, set the silver band upon my head, and headed downstairs to greet the guests.

            End Legolas' POV **

Aragorn noticed the Legolas was just picking at the food. However, he was too busy shooting daggers at Arwen's betrothed to pay any more attention to Legolas.

Liren, Arwen's betrothed, was busy telling a long story about how he and a few of his friends had saved Lóthlorien. Aragorn finished his meal and excused himself, heading to the field where he practiced archery. He was too frustrated to notice that Legolas followed him.

Aragorn's POV **

I can't believe it. My mind refuses to accept it. And yet, I know it's true. Thórien wouldn't joke about Arwen's betrothal. I can't believe it! Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't I ask? Of course someone as pretty as her, being the daughter of Elrond and the Sprite of Clarity, would attract the eye of another elf. And her father was more than willing to cement his alliances with her marriage. I was a fool, thinking that she could love me!

And yet, at times, I almost believed it. The way she patiently taught me how to use my magic, the way she smiled at me when I made mistakes, the way she would sing me to sleep sometimes…

I angrily brushed away the tears that sprang to my eyes, but more came. What was wrong with me? I was a magician, a mage, and yet… I was also a man. And I _did_ have a heart, which had been shattered into little pieces. I fell to my knees and cried bitterly.

End Aragorn's POV **

            Legolas' POV **

            I heard him crying from a distance. I felt sorry for him, but I was also enraged with Arwen. Damn her for plying him with false hope! But I couldn't help praying that he might show some interest in me now that he knew he couldn't have her. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest, rocking him like that night he had woken me up last year, praying that he would live on. I didn't know what I'd do if he died of grief.

            End Legolas' POV **

            Aragorn turned around and sobbed into Legolas' tunic. Legolas just held him and didn't say anything.

            The next day, Arwen announced that she was moving to Lóthlorien with Liren. Legolas held on to Aragorn's arm the whole time to prevent him from bolting or jumping out of his seat with sword drawn to attack Liren.

            "Legolas, why?" Aragorn asked when Arwen finally left with Liren.

            Legolas' POV **

            "Because if I weren't here to watch out for you, Liren would have killed you! He may not look like much, but he's the Winged Messenger." I hissed. Aragorn's eyes widened.

            "I'm sorry, Legolas. I didn't mean to question you." He said. 

            "It's all right. Love makes people irrational." I said, without thinking. That was the wrong thing to say. He grabbed me by the collar and drew his sword.

            "Legolas, I honor you as my teacher, but don't you dare say anything against Arwen!" he shouted as he slashed at me.

            I ducked, but his sword ripped through the bandaging under my shirt. Oh gods…

            Aragorn was staring at my chest in shock. His sword dropped from numb fingers.

            "Turn around!" I shrieked, losing my calm as I flew towards the closet.

            Aragorn suddenly turned and jumped out the window.

            Tears dripped down my cheeks as I shakily rebound my chest and put on a different tunic. He had seen… he knew my secret… why had this happened?

            I touched the Forest Emerald again, feeling the familiar wash of power. I didn't know what to do now. 

            End Legolas' POV **

            Aragorn's POV **

            The flame ruby under my shirt was burning, a testament to my wild emotions. Legolas was a female?! That would explain why he-she seemed so shy and why he never took off his shirt. Why he seemed jealous whenever I lost concentration and thought about Arwen? But why? Why was h-she disguised as a male? Was there something I didn't' know about? Perhaps that would explain why h-she looked so sad all the time.

            I had run out on him-her! like that. Oh gods. I wondered what she must be going through at this time. A million questions were racing through my head, and I was so distracted that I didn't notice the shadows until it was too late.

            I fought off as many as I could with only a dagger, but more of them kept coming. HELP! I shouted mentally, hoping that Arwen would come. I had established a mental connection with her through hard work, but never with Legolas. Now I regretted it.

            End Aragorn's POV **

            (Authoress' notes: Yes, the truth comes out. Legolas is a girl. Why not? After all, I haven't seen anybody use it before. And did you notice that I never once referred to Legolas as he/him/his? That was hard. But I managed. If you don't like the idea, you can just pretend Legolas is a guy. 'Nuff said.)

            Legolas' POV **

            I was just getting ready to kill myself when I felt the mental scream inside my head. "Estel?" I asked, surprised. I called Arwen and Liren through the faint element-bond all the mages had. We all headed off to find him.

            When we found him, he was bleeding from a deep wound in his side. Several burnt orcs lay near him, as well as a few with wounds that had clearly come from the broken dagger in his clenched fist. However, there were still several more.

            "Poison Rain!" I shouted, assuming the stance I used in archery. Purple droplets rained from my fingers. Several orcs screeched in pain, but it wasn't strong enough to kill them.

            "Hurricane!" I heard Arwen shout, as two of them were trapped and strangled. However, Hurricane was an attack that took a lot of mana and she would be defenseless for a bit. I assumed that Liren would cover her.

            "Wind Blast!" I heard Liren shout, knocking several orcs unconscious.

            I vaulted out of the tree and landed in front of Estel, protecting him. "Razor Vine!" I shouted, crossing my arms as razor sharp vines shot out of nowhere and tightened around the nearest orc, slicing him to pieces.

            "Ice Stream!" Arwen cried, freezing a good portion of the orcs left. Just then, she was hit with an orc-arrow and fell out of the tree.

            "Wind Cocoon!" Liren cried, catching her before she fell. He fell out of a tree also, because he had never used his magic actively before.

            "Flame Spiral…" I heard Estel whisper, before he fainted. Flames devoured some more orcs.

            "Petal Whirlwind!" I shouted, sending a tornado of mana sucking flower petals at the other orcs. I was surprised when I felt my mana levels rise slightly. Oh well. It seemed like orcs might have a bit of magic too. I waited until all of them were dead before stopping the attack.

            When all of this was over, I whistled, announcing that the battle was over.

            Several elves came from the trees, and burnt the orcs' bodies. Liren had awoken. However, Arwen had fainted.

            I touched the flame ruby in Aragorn's chest, sending him some of my mana. He stirred and awoke.

            "Legolas?" He asked.

            "Shh. You are still weak. Stay still." I said, giving him some more of my energy. He frowned and looked around. "Arwen?!"

            "She'll be okay." I reassured him. 

            He still looked scared.

            I didn't blame him. However, I wasn't prepared for Arwen to wake up and call for him.

            I watched as he walked to her side and they conversed. But I was shocked when I saw her kiss him, before she _died_. I clenched my fists and looked away. 

            End Legolas' POV **

            Aragorn's POV **

            "Estel." Arwen whispered.

            "Yes?" I asked, whispering back. I was unprepared when she kissed me. I felt a rush of power filling my body, but only for a brief instant.

            "I love you… but not in that way… please forgive me…" she whispered before she died.

            "NOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, crying out my grief to the heavens. Just then, we saw her body glowing with blue light. A second later, a streak of icy blue energy shot off in the direction of the Shire.

            "Shh, Estel, it's not your fault." Legolas whispered to me. I clung to her and wept.

            End Aragorn's POV **

            Legolas' POV **

            "Estel, it's not your fault." I whispered in his ear as I watched him scream his pain and loss to the heavens. This was the second time he had lost someone important to him, the first being Gandalf. He wept uncontrollably, getting the front of my tunic wet, but I didn't care. I just held him before I summoned enough energy to teleport us back to Mirkwood.

            I put him to bed in my room. I watched him sleep. He looked so beautiful, bathed in the moonlight like that, and I was suddenly struck by an irrational- and uncontrollable-burst of longing. I bent over the bed and kissed him on the lips.

            He stirred in his sleep. "Arwen…" He murmured.

            Tears dripped down my cheeks. I hastily moved away before any fell on his face. I sat down in the corner and wrapped my arms around my trembling body. Fortunately, he was still asleep.

            End Legolas' POV **

And that ends chapter 1. Please review! Comments and criticism accepted, and I'll use flames to make my own Ring. Mwahahahaha! Anyways, please review. I only update if I feel people like my stories, so please review!

Even if you hated it, tell me why, okay?

Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm working on Chapter 2! Please note that I have NOT seen the movie. I've seen the animation version, which was O.K., and I've read the books, but I haven't seen the movie.

Pairings: A/L does it count as Slash though?

After Arwen's death, Liren had left, before cursing Aragorn and Legolas. Elrond had been grief-stricken when he was informed, but he accepted it as an unfortunate turn of circumstances.

One week later…

            "Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

            "Yes?" Legolas asked, looking up from her book. She had spent the past week comforting Aragorn as best as she could. 

            "I don't' think I'm worthy of being an element mage anymore." Aragorn confessed. "Look."

            Legolas stared in shock. "The flame ruby… it's gone! When did this happen, Aragorn?"

            "Yesterday night. I was thinking of Arwen, and then I felt this tearing pain, and it was gone!" Aragorn said. "What does it mean?!"

            Legolas paled. "I don't know either." She touched her chest and freaked.

            "You're not the only one, Aragorn. Mine is gone too." 

            Aragorn stared at Legolas in shock. "What are we going to do?"

            "We have to leave Mirkwood. Somehow, I sense that there is a dark power behind this."

            They packed and left within a few hours. 

            Meanwhile…

            Liren laughed insanely. "HAHAHAH! Those fools. Without their magic, they're hopeless! I'll get them back for letting Arwen die. Hahahaha!" 

            "My lord?" Frodo Baggins asked. He was now the Sprite of Clarity, as Liren had given him Arwen's powers. He had given Boromir the power of the 'Bringer of Light', while Sam Gamgee had received the power of the 'Forest Guardian'. Gimli the dwarf had become the 'Earth-shaker', and had allied himself with Liren, albeit unhappily.

            "I feel so useless." Aragorn murmured as Legolas felt his forehead. Aragorn had been looking worse and worse as they left Mirkwood. 

            "Perhaps we should not have left." Legolas said, worriedly. "You have a fever, Estel."

            Aragorn moaned. Legolas sighed. "I don't really have a choice here, do I?" she asked as she half-dragged Aragorn over to the river, cursing the fact that she was wearing a white tunic. At least her leggings were gray.

            Aragorn fidgeted and cursed as Legolas dunked him into the water repeatedly.

            "Argh! Legolas stop!" Aragorn shouted.

            "This is supposed to bring your fever down." Legolas said as she dunked him again. 

            "Er… okay." Aragorn said. Legolas sighed. She wished she still had her powers, because it would really be easier for her to cure Aragorn. However, the Forest Emerald had vanished in the night, and she had no clue where it was.

            Legolas was so busy trying to keep Aragorn still that she didn't notice the dark elves until she heard Aragorn's warning.

            "Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.

            Legolas barely avoided an arrow. She looked at the seven dark-elves. There were only two of them, and Aragorn was sick.

            "Aragorn, get behind me." Legolas snapped. "You're in no condition to fight."

            "But…"

            "Just do it!" Legolas said. She threw out a shield of pure mana, very costly and dangerous, but it worked. 

            "Give up, elf!" One cried as he jumped into the water with a dagger. Legolas flinched, willing herself to calm down.

            "Back off!" Aragorn shouted, parrying the blow with his own sword. 

            "You're a human! Get him!" More elves rushed at the two of them.

            "We are severely outnumbered here and we're all going to die." Legolas muttered before she launched a ball of mana at the nearest elf, knocking him out. Her magic levels dropped dangerously low, and she knew that another attack would likely cost her her life.

            "Legolas!" Aragorn shouted as he watched her fall into the water, looking dead. "Damn you!" He slashed at more of the elves, enraged.

            "You're going to die anyways. Why don't you surrender? There's four of us and only one of you." An elf mocked.

            Aragorn stared at Legolas' unmoving form. "I killed her…" He whispered brokenly. "Just like I killed Gandalf and Arwen… NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I won't let this happen again!"

            Flames blasted out of his hands, incinerating all of the elves but one, who wasn't an elf.

            "Oh. So you're an element mage! Lord Liren will be glad to see you." Gimli said. "But fire's not going to help you against the power of the earth. Shatter!"

            Aragorn looked in horror as the ground cracked beneath his feet. He scooped up Legolas, who was still unconscious. "No! I won't let you have her! She's all I have left!"

             "Fool." Gimli said. "Rock Slide!"

            Rocks filled the air and crashed around Aragorn, most of them near misses. Aragorn put up his flame shield and sighed. 

            "I'm sorry Legolas… I tried, I really did! But I can't do anything… I wish I had enough power to beat him…"

You do. A voice whispered inside his head.

            Arwen?! But you're dead! Aragorn said.

            Yes. But you don't need my help. When I died, I wished my powers to you. The water magic is inside you, it's just untapped. But since your will is so strong, you will be able to use it. Arwen said.

            Thank you. Aragorn whispered.

            No, I owe you that much. Just remember, Legolas deserves happiness too. And she feels for you more than I ever did. Arwen said. 

            All right. Aragorn said, ending the conversation. He stood up, as the flame shield finally vanished under Gimli's attack.

            "Ready to give up, boy?" Gimli asked.

            'Not yet." Aragorn said. He put Legolas down and faced Gimli. "Evil will never triumph!"

            Gimli burst out laughing. "What're you going to do about it?"

            Aragorn pointed at him. "Atlantis Tide!" A wave of water washed over him, destroying his barrier and knocking him out.

            "NOOOOOOOO!" Gimli shrieked as he started to melt. The Earth Topaz flickered and was gone. So was Gimli.

            Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to Legolas. Tears dripped down his face as he stared at her prone form.

            Legolas stirred.

            "Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

            Legolas opened her eyes slowly. "Why am I not dead?"

            "You almost were." Aragorn said, hugging her tightly. "It would have been too soon, and too sad."

            Legolas blinked.

            "Legolas, Arwen told me that you like me." Aragorn confessed.

            Legolas turned pale. "Oh gods…"

            "But that's not what I wanted to say." Aragorn continued. "I just wanted to say that I never noticed till it was almost too late."

            "What are you trying to say?" Legolas asked, her heartbeat quickening.

            "This." Aragorn said, as he leaned down and kissed her. 

            Legolas gasped, tears falling down her face. "You really mean it?"

            "Of course. I'm so sorry for being such a bastard, Legolas. Will you forgive me?" Aragorn asked humbly.

            "I think I will." Legolas said, smiling through her tears and kissing Aragorn back.

            The air shimmered around them. When they finally broke the kiss, Aragorn gasped.

            "Legolas, look!" He said, pointing at her chest. Legolas was going to whack him for staring at her, but then she noticed the amber jewel glimmering there. 

"Oh gods…" Legolas breathed in shock. Then, her eyes narrowed playfully and she yanked off Aragorn's shirt.

"Hey!" Aragorn shouted, blushing.

"Look at yourself." She said. Aragorn looked down and gasped, seeing the white jewel on his own chest.

"Fire and Water, Wood and Earth." Legolas murmured. "The prophecy is talking about us, Aragorn."

"Fire and Water…" Aragorn said thoughtfully, remembering what Arwen had said.

"Wood… and Earth." Legolas said, looking at the amber tones of the jewel. "Hmm, I wonder…" she pointed at the riverbank. "Build us a bridge."

Instantly, rocks flew out of nowhere and built a bridge. 

"Wow…" Legolas breathed, shocked.

When both of them had left the river, they both cast one look back.

"Love you…" Aragorn breathed as they sat together in a tree that night.

"Love you too…" Legolas whispered back. 

END OF CHAPTER 2!

Okay, I tried to make it sweet and fluffy, but maybe it didn't work that well… the next chapter will be up soon! I promise! In a few days, okay?  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter is now up! I haven't seen the movie yet… just in case you haven't noticed yet…

Pairings: A/L   I like it!

Warnings: None, I think.

            "Gimli is gone?!" Lord Liren shouted at the cowering elf. "You fool! How did he die?!"

            "Estel… used water magic." The elf said.

            "That's impossible!" Frodo said.

            "Not just that… he resurrected Legolas too…" The elf said.

            "How can he be a water mage?! Frodo is the Sprite of Clarity now!" Liren fumed.

            "I don't know." The elf confessed, before running off.

            "Well, do something about it!" Liren snapped.

            "I will do it." Boromir said. He wanted the delicate-looking former Forest Guardian for himself.

            "I will go with you." Frodo said.

            "Well, of course I'll go with master Frodo." Sam said, getting up.

            "What about me?!" A voice cried. Everyone turned around to stare at Gimli.

            "So you didn't die?" Liren asked.

            "Nope. The fools just left me there." Gimli said grumpily.

            "Okay. But we must wait, and observe. Start gathering your armies." Liren commanded.

            "Armies?" Frodo asked.

            "The sprites, nymphs, faeries, etc." Liren explained. "For example, I have several hundred wind spirits at my command."

            "Oh! I have some water nymphs." Frodo said.

            "Um, I have some fire sprites." Boromir said.

            "And I have some wood nymphs." Sam put in.

            "Well, be ready to summon them at any time!" Liren snapped again.

            "Yes, sir." Sam said saluting. Everyone else had annoyed looks.

            Two months later…

            "Legolas?"

            "Yes, Estel?"

            "Don't you worry about the future?"

            "No. Why should I?" Legolas asked practically. 

            "Um… I don't know. I just feel like it might be important."

            "I see." Legolas said. She dropped down from the tree and landed next to Aragorn, who was sitting against the tree trunk.

            "Nothing's this important." Legolas said as she kissed Aragorn. "Now, what do you say about going back to Mirkwood?"

            "Somehow, I don't think the danger has passed yet." Aragorn confessed.

            "Maybe you're right. We must be on our guard."

            "Yes. It's getting dark." Aragorn said, looking around. "There are Wargs in these parts."

            Legolas narrowed her eyes. "Well, can't you use Fire Wall and protect us?"

            "I suppose I can." Aragorn replied. His opal glimmered as he cast the spell.

            They fell asleep.

            (Authoress' notes: I went and saw the movie! It was _so_ good. Hanyaan…)

            "Why can't we find them?!" Gimli fumed as he hacked down a tree. "Honestly! They're in this forest and we can't even find them?"

            "Perhaps they do not wish to be seen." Boromir stated.

            "I can't see in the dark." Sam moaned as he looked around.

            "Neither can I." Frodo said, rubbing his eyes.

            "You fools, elves can hide better than any of you could." Liren said. "I can't believe I gave the element stones to such idiots…"

            The four aforementioned idiots promptly blasted him.

            "Flare." Boromir said, holding up a torch and lighting it. He lit two more torches and handed them to Gimli and Frodo.

            "What about me?" Sam asked.

            "Just stay close to Frodo." Boromir muttered.

            Aragorn looked down from the tree they were currently in. "Legolas, wake up."

            Legolas rubbed her eyes. "What is it?"

            "Liren's here! I heard his voice." Aragorn said. _That_ got Legolas' attention.

            "Great." Legolas muttered as she looked down. "There're five of them."

            "Five?!" Aragorn asked, stunned.

            "Five." Legolas repeated.

            "Normally, I'd fight, but we seem to be severely outnumbered here." Aragorn muttered.

            "Actually, we might be able to win. We're double-elemental, remember?"

            "Okay." *sigh*

            "Fissure." Legolas said, as the earth split and cracked beneath the party.

            "Wind Cocoon!" Liren countered, floating himself and Boromir back up.

            "Flame Spiral!" Boromir shouted. Legolas shrieked as the fire surrounded her body.

            "Atlantis Tide!" Aragorn shouted, putting out the flames and knocking Gimli into a tree.

            "Ice Storm!" "Tendril Bind!" The two hobbits shouted. (Note: Tendril Bind belongs to GreenLeaf33. She is allowing me to use her attacks.)

            "You know, we are severely outnumbered here." Legolas muttered.

            "You're saying that now?!" Aragorn shouted as he blasted Liren with Hydro Flare. Liren screeched at the combined fire and water attack.

            "Well, it is a bit late." Legolas admitted. "Forest Arrow!" Six arrows shot at Frodo, but Sam pushed him out of the way, negating the attack.

            "Sam, are you all right?" Frodo asked anxiously.

            "Sure I am! Wood magic doesn't hurt me, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said.

            "Serpentine!" Frodo shouted, the water dragon attacking Legolas.

            "Razor Vine!"  the vines sliced the dragon to pieces, rendering the attack useless.

            "Flame Sword!" Aragorn shouted, parrying Boromir's own flame sword. The two of them proceeded to fight.

            "Typhoon Rage!" Liren shouted, knocking Aragorn into the chasm.

            Legolas was about to throw some vines down to Aragorn when Sam blasted her from behind with his Binding Vine attack.

            "Surrender?" Liren asked cockily. Legolas glared at him. If only she could find some way out of those damned vines!  
  


* Wait… this might work… *

            "Absorb!" Legolas shouted, draining all of Liren's mana and causing him to fall into the chasm also, since he had been hovering above it with his wind cocoon.

            "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Liren shouted as he fell.

            "Wing Blade!" Wings sprouted out of Legolas' back and sliced through the vines. She immediately jumped into to save Aragorn, unaware of the changes that were happening.

            Meanwhile, Aragorn was still falling…

            "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted as she caught sight of him. She grabbed his hand and wrapped her arms around him as she started flying back up.

            "Legolas, when did you get wings?" Aragorn asked, puzzled.

            "Don't ask."  
  


            Gimli, Sam, Frodo, and Boromir were up on the sides of the chasm waiting to ambush Legolas…

            "Fire Blast!" Boromir shouted gleefully. Legolas managed to get herself and Aragorn up to the banks before the wings vanished. 

            "Flame Shield!" Aragorn cried. Legolas winced as she stood up. Something didn't feel quite right… but she had no time to ponder now.

            "Forest Arrow!" Legolas shouted. This time, the arrows hit their target and Frodo fainted.

            "Mr. Frodo. Oh no!" Sam shouted, sobbing. He stood up and glared. "FOREST RAGE!"

            Gimli, who had been largely ignored until now, decided to help. He blasted Aragorn with his own Fissure attack.

            "Aragorn, watch out!" Legolas shouted, pushing him out of her way. Both attacks crashed into her, knocking her out.

            "Waterfall!" Aragorn commanded, taking care of Boromir. Gimli and Sam both stood up and advanced on him.

            "Come on, what's good against both Wood and Earth…" Aragorn muttered. Then, a light bulb flashed above his head. "Of course! Wind!"

"Sorry, Legolas." Aragorn muttered as he kissed her. He stood up as the wind energy coursed through his body. "Heaven's Fury!" Lightning, Snow, Rain, and Hail screamed through the air and knocked Gimli and Sam out.

"Phew." Aragorn said. He turned back to Legolas and shook her. "Come on, wake up."

Legolas didn't stir.

Aragorn started to get worried.

"Legolas, wake up!"

There was still no reaction. With mounting terror, Aragorn took Legolas' pulse.

"Legolas!"

Legolas opened her eyes. "What is it Aragorn- AHHHHHHH!"

"What's the matter?" Aragorn asked, concerned.

"Look at me!" Legolas shrieked as she began to fade.

Aragorn stared. "What's happening?"  
  


"I absorbed Liren's spirit as well as his magic! Now, he's trying to drag me into the afterlife!"  
  


"What?!"

"Aragorn, help me." Legolas pleaded as she clung onto him.

"There is only one way to undo this." A voice said.

Aragorn and Legolas both turned and saw Va'na, the Ever-young.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked desperately.

"All of you, including your rivals, must be reborn. The time stream will be altered and neither of you will remember having your powers or knowing each other. However, when your love rekindles, your memories and magic will return to you." She said. "However, beware of the other gods, as some of them are wont to test you."

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glances. 

"I agree." Legolas said. 

"As I do." Aragorn replied.

"Very well. Now just close your eyes…"

            There was a bright flash of light. When it cleared, there was nobody left.

            The End (No, it's not finished yet! Just this part!) 

You'd better review or else I won't post what happens next.


End file.
